


A Changing World

by ThePM



Series: After the Azure Moon Sets [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePM/pseuds/ThePM
Summary: When the final threat to Fódlan’s new peace is vanquished, Lorenz would love nothing more than to keep Leonie by his side, but she has dreams of her own that don’t necessarily align with his. Besides, noblemen never marry commoners. But the world is changing, and Lorenz and Leonie must decide how far they willing to go to get what their hearts truly desire.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Leonie Pinelli, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Series: After the Azure Moon Sets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Leonie Week 2020, Lorenz Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this fic happen right after the DimiFlayn fic "To Sleep, To Dream." As such, it contains spoilers for that fic as well as for the Blue Lions route.
> 
> This is the rated T version. If you're interested in the explicit version, head over to https://adpauli.com/fanfics/a-changing-world.

Blood rushed in Lorenz’s ears as he guided his horse toward the mounted figure twenty yards away. The racing of his heart was due to the aftereffects of battle. Nothing more. Certainly not that he was looking forward to seeing her again.

He approached the figure directing the troops. She looked no different than she had more than a year prior. No, that was not true—there were the beginnings of lines around her mouth that hadn’t been there before. Perhaps a little more careworn, then. Not that it had ever particularly mattered to him what she looked like. Her graceful competence was the source of her beauty. When she turned, caught sight of him, and smiled, his heart skipped just the same as it ever had.

“Hey, boss,” Leonie said as she raised her hand. Her attention shifted to the corpse-littered battlefield. “What a mess. Good thing you have me to clean it up.”

His own lips curved in a smile despite her insolence. “If only you and your mercenaries had been able to make it in time for the main battle. We could have used your skills.”

Leonie shrugged. They fell silent. Other groups had been closer, but when Lorenz heard Dimitri was planning an assault on some secret underground civilization, the only option he would entertain was hiring her and her mercenaries. They were some of the best in Fódlan. House Gloucester deserved only the best, and besides, it might serve to impress his house’s usefulness to the new king.

“I think Dimitri made the right decision,” Lorenz said after a moment. “To think such a threat was here all along. Best to have it dealt with and keep Fódlan safe.”

Leonie chuckled. “That is so like you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lorenz asked with a frown.

“Always the great lord. Although, I heard Dimitri’s planning to dismantle hereditary titles.”

Lorenz shifted on his mount. “He is.” Lorenz’s father was furious. In truth, it made Lorenz feel a little ill as well, even if it wouldn’t happen for years yet.

“The people tell the king every so many years if they’re satisfied or not?” Leonie continued. “Do I have that right?”

Lorenz nodded. “That is the initial plan. The council of governors could vote an individual out of office at any time. There is no guarantee a governor will serve their entire term.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Warmth spread through Lorenz’s chest. “You truly think so?”

“I do.”

Lorenz’s thoughts wandered as Leonie gave orders to some of her mercenaries. She began to ride away, and something inside him clenched. The sight of her retreating back…it was too similar to when the war ended. When the fighting was done, and she just rode away.

He nudged his horse and caught up with her. Leonie had debts. He’d heard she was sending most of the money to her village as well as following too closely in Jeralt’s footsteps. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage—

No. One of the things he treasured about their relationship was its honesty.

“Would you consider staying with House Gloucester once the cleanup is over?” Lorenz asked.

Leonie shot him an impish smile. “Why? Are you lonely?”

“In truth, yes.”

Her smile fell away, and her eyebrows rose.

“I can see how the king’s plan benefits the people,” he said, not meeting her gaze. “I have only ever wanted what is best for them. The rest of my family does not agree with me, however. It will be a long road.”

Leonie studied him. “That does sound lonely.”

“I could use a friend.”

“I’ll always be your friend. But you’ll have to pay for our services. Business is business.”

“Of course. So, it is settled? You will return with me?”

“I’ll be there after you return from Dimitri’s wedding.”

Lorenz’s nerves buzzed. His hand tightened on his saddle horn. “I was rather hoping you would agree to accompany me to the ceremony.”

Leonie started to laugh, but the sound faded away when he did not join in. She stared at him. “Excuse me?”

“As a friend, of course.” Lorenz hoped his tone was suitably casual.

She frowned. “I don’t know. A royal wedding doesn’t really sound like—”

“Would you not attend Claude’s wedding?”

“That’s different. I know Claude. Didn’t know he was going to be a king, but…”

“Please, Leonie?”

Leonie sighed. “Even if you ask like that, I don’t have the money—”

“I would be pleased to cover any associated expenses.”

“I don’t want to owe you. I can take care of myself.”

Lorenz chewed on his lower lip. “I would consider the cost more than fair recompense for your company.”

“And let you buy a dress I’m never going to wear again? Seems like a waste of money.”

“Perhaps you could select one you could wear at other such functions.”

“When would I be going to more fancy parties?” Leonie said with a chuckle.

Lorenz swallowed. “There may be occasions, especially if you are working for my house.”

Leonie sat on her horse and gazed out at the battlefield. It almost felt like old times, them side by side on their mounts, mulling over a bittersweet victory. They were memories he treasured.

“All right,” she finally said with a sigh. “I’ll be your date.”

A smile spread across his face, although she responded with less enthusiasm than he would have liked. “Excellent. When we are done here, I shall send for the finest tailor in the area.”

“Great,” muttered Leonie. “Just great.”


	2. Chapter 2

The look on Lorenz’s face as Leonie stepped out of her room was almost worth all the tailor’s poking and prodding. His gaze swept her from head to toe, and his cheeks reddened. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally offered her his arm.

She took it with a smile. “Don’t you clean up nice.”

Her tone was light, but privately, it was true. The cut of his clothes accentuated his slim figure. Too bad he hadn’t changed his hairstyle.

Lorenz smiled down at her. “You are a vision.”

“That tailor outdid herself.”

“She had an excellent subject.”

Leonie’s cheeks burned. All she’d ever wanted was to be the best mercenary, just like Captain Jeralt. She was comfortable with people who were a bit rough around the edges. Her own people. Being pretty never figured into any of that. It still didn’t, but it was nice to feel attractive once in a while.

Funny that the man who would seem to find her beguiling was Lorenz. He was an excellent warrior, but he was the fussiest person she knew. Talk about opposites.

“You’re not going to expect me to use utensils, are you?” she asked, arching her eyebrow.

An expression of horror stole over his face. “This is the wedding of a _king_. The use of silverware is non-negotiable—”

Leonie tried and failed to stifle her laugh. “The look on your face,” she said when she caught her breath. “I really had you going.”

“You most certainly did.” Lorenz sniffed and raised his chin. “I am relieved it was only a jest.”

She bumped him with her shoulder. “Come on, loosen up. Aren’t we supposed to be having fun?”

“I suppose you’re right.”

They walked to the church arm in arm. At some point, his gloved hand covered hers. That wasn’t strictly necessary, and the gesture seemed intimate, somehow. He had long, elegant fingers to match the rest of him. Surprisingly, his hands were as strong as hers.

As they neared the cathedral, she was glad for the fancy dress he’d bought her. Everyone else was wearing finery the likes of which she’d never seen before. How many mouths would such wealth feed? It made her a little ill. The coin Lorenz must have spent on her dress would probably have gotten a kid from her village six months at the Officer’s Academy. Maybe she could sell the dress after the wedding was over and donate the funds to her village. Although, Lorenz had once said he supported schooling for all. It was one of the few things he and Claude had seen eye to eye on.

As much as she hated to admit it, money was power. There was a boggling amount of both on display for the king’s wedding.

“I would have never guessed Dimitri would marry Flayn,” Leonie said, craning her neck for a glimpse of the royal couple as Lorenz escorted her down the aisle to a pew. Neither the bride nor groom was anywhere to be seen.

Lorenz shrugged as he seated her, hand gentle on her back. “It makes sense, politically. Dimitri’s reign is fragile in the former Empire and the Alliance. Having the church’s support will be critical, and what better way to secure it than to marry a high-ranking member?”

“Still, if you’re going to go through the trouble of getting married, shouldn’t you marry someone you love?”

Lorenz sat next to her and rested his arm on the back of the pew, behind her. His expression took on a pained quality. “Nobles can rarely afford to marry for love.”

Leonie snorted. “Only if they care more about their titles and nobility than anything else.”

“It depends on what’s best for the people. If Lord Holst threatened my territory, for example, it would be safest for those I am sworn to protect if I married Hilda and united our houses, thereby ensuring peace and security.”

Something sharp darted through Leonie’s chest. “At one time, I thought you might marry Hilda.”

“It would have been prudent, yes.”

Leonie turned and stared at Lorenz until he met her gaze. He shifted, mouth tight.

“Then why didn’t you?” she asked.

His gaze roved over Leonie’s face. “I did not love her.”

“Hypocrite.” Leonie couldn’t suppress a grin as the tightness in her chest eased.

A small smile curved his lips. His arm slipped from the back of the pew and rested along her shoulders. His hand settled on her upper arm. Heat flooded her, spreading up her neck and into her face. Had he just put his arm around her? No, it must have been a mistake, for a moment later, he removed his arm altogether and folded his hands in his lap.

Now she was confused. She opened her mouth, but everyone was standing up. Dimitri and Flayn appeared at the cathedral doors. If Leonie thought her dress was expensive, it was nothing compared to Flayn’s frothy skirts. Dimitri looked like a king out of a book, the gold piping on his suit shimmering.

But the most striking thing was the way the two of them looked at each other. It was like no one else in the world existed but them as they walked down the aisle. The archbishop, who was performing the ceremony, even had to repeat himself a couple of times.

Leonie had never cared if anyone looked at her like that. Now that she had seen it, it might be nice. Just once, maybe.

Judging by the expression on Lorenz’s face, he very much wanted what the royal couple seemed to have.

Poor fella. Leonie put her hand on his knee to comfort him. He startled at her touch, and when he looked at her, his eyes were moist. She stared as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. His lips were soft and warm. When he lowered her hand and fixed his attention on Dimitri and Flayn, he did not let Leonie go. In fact, his fingers laced with hers.

Uh-oh.

She couldn’t very well correct him—even she had enough manners to know one didn’t talk when people were exchanging vows. It wasn’t like she could tear her hand away, either. She _liked_ Lorenz. He was a decent, if stuffy, sort, and she didn’t want to hurt him.

But did she really want to hold his hand? It was weird. He was her friend.

A friend who looked very handsome in his suit and happened to have thighs of steel from riding.

Time to think about fishing. Fishing was relaxing. Eating the fish was satisfying. She had good memories of sitting by the fishpond, helping catch the evening meal. Seteth, who was sobbing in the front row, had been a good fishing companion. Lorenz would make a terrible fishing companion. He liked to hear himself talk too much, for one thing. It’d scare the fish away. Lorenz was no Captain Jeralt.

Despite what people seemed to think, she wanted to _be_ Jeralt, not marry him. But even Jeralt had gotten married and had a kid. Settled down, sort of.

Leonie had never considered settling down.

She missed the rest of the ceremony, preoccupied as she was about how to get her hand free. When Dimitri and Flayn headed back down the aisle, and Lorenz finally released her to throw rose petals at the couple, Leonie breathed a sigh of relief. Although, Dimitri and Flayn truly did seem happy. Those enormous smiles were genuine. Dimitri rarely grinned, in her recollection, and he was handsome when he did.

“That was beautiful,” Lorenz said as the couple exited the cathedral, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

Leonie sighed. “Sure was.”

“I expect the wedding feast will be just as splendid.” He fixed her with a soft look, strange on his angular face. “I hope you will do the honor of dancing with me.”

“Oh.” She shifted as he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the aisle. “I’m not that great at dancing. Not the way you nobles do it, at least.”

“Nonsense. You are quite light on your feet, and with someone as accomplished as I am to lead you, I am sure it will be fine.”

“That’s right, you’ve danced since you could walk, it’s instinct or something.”

Lorenz chuckled. “Quite right. What an excellent memory you have.”

Leonie sighed again.

They walked from the cathedral to the dining hall, where the wedding feast had been laid out. Lorenz and Leonie were seated next to Linhardt and Marianne. Leonie smiled. Marianne looked the happiest she’d ever seen her. It appeared Linhardt, of all people, had helped her get over whatever her problem with herself was.

“Hey, you two,” Leonie said. “It’s good to see you, Marianne.”

Lorenz pushed in Leonie’s chair and fetched her a glass of wine. She’d have preferred ale or hard liquor, but she wasn’t about to complain about anything at a king’s wedding feast.

“Queen Flayn,” Linhardt drawled. “Has a strange ring to it.”

“I am sure she will conduct herself admirably,” Lorenz said. “Both the bride and groom appear well satisfied with their union. We should all be so lucky.”

Linhardt nodded, his arm draped lazily about the back of Marianne’s chair. “So we should. You haven’t married yet, Lorenz? Gloucester is one of the major houses. I’m surprised the ladies aren’t knocking down your door.”

“How is our dear Lysithea?” Lorenz asked.

Leonie raised an eyebrow. It was unlike him to so blatantly ignore a question, especially from another noble.

“Doing quite well,” Linhardt said. “I do believe I’m close to making a breakthrough in removing her Crests.”

Lorenz appeared taken aback. “Both of them?”

“She’d rather live. Do you blame her?”

“No, of course not,” Lorenz said.

“Cyril visits her often,” Marianne said. “He’s trying to teach me how to clean.”

“That’s what we pay the servants for, my dear.” Linhardt shook his head. “You should spend that time napping with me. Don’t worry, Lorenz. That wasn’t a euphemism.”

A hush fell over the table as people gave speeches. Dedue and the archbishop gave predictably short ones. Sylvain’s was the most eloquent, Ingrid’s heartfelt. All Felix could manage was a curt, “Congratulations. I hope you’ll be very happy together.”

Leonie rubbed her hands together as the feast was served. The roast pig and venison looked fantastic, as did the pheasant and beef. There were fish, greens, and root vegetables in abundance, and a pile of assorted bread rolls and buns. It was by far the most lavish meal she had ever witnessed. Unsurprising, considering royalty from three countries were present. She spotted Petra sitting beside Caspar near the head of the table, next to Claude and Hilda. Everyone seemed in a hurry to pair up after the war. Well, not her. Not when there was still coin to be earned and battles to be fought.

“Here,” said Lorenz, passing her another cut of beef.

For his sake, she tried to use her best manners, but she was hungry, and the food was fantastic. Fortunately, her bodice wasn’t as tight as some of the other women’s, and she was able to pack away a fair amount.

“Here,” Lorenz repeated, dabbing the corner of her mouth with his napkin.

Marianne giggled softly into her hand.

“Sorry,” Leonie said, face heating. To think she’d had food on her face. For Lorenz to wipe it away…the gesture had been gentle and tender and surprisingly uncondescending. She searched his face for judgement and found none.

“Will you dance with me?” he asked after the orchestra started up and Flayn and Dimitri finished their first dance as husband and wife.

Leonie frowned. “I told you, I’m not good at this sort of dancing.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I…yes.”

Lorenz pulled out her chair and offered her his hand. “Then come.”

Leonie’s cheeks warmed. She shot Marianne and Linhardt a look, but Linhardt only yawned, which made Marianne smile. There’d be no rescue from that quarter.

Lorenz’s touch was firm on the small of her back, his other hand holding Leonie’s as he escorted her onto the dance floor. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder. The next song began. Leonie tensed, trying to concentrate, and ended up stepping on his foot.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I told you—”

To her surprise, he smiled. “Do not overthink it. You must relax and let me guide you.”

So, she did. Leonie leaned into his touch. Sure enough, he applied subtle pressure that told her how to turn and where to go.

“You really _are_ a good dancer,” she said.

His eyes twinkled. “Have you ever known me to lie?”

“I guess not.”

He pulled her closer, until their bodies were almost touching. “I have missed you,” he said, voice low. “It feels good to hold you.”

Heat built within Leonie. On the rare occasions she thought about romance, she always figured she’d be the one doing the holding, not being held. But this wasn’t so bad. Lorenz smelled faintly like sandalwood and musk. Funny, she always figured he’d smell like flowers.

“You know what?” she said, surprising herself. “I missed you, too.”

He was one of the few people she’d ever known who was able to put aside his preconceived notions. Who was able to change and grow. It wasn’t that he’d given up his beliefs—he obviously still felt it was the responsibility of those in a position in power to protect the powerless—but he could evolve. Even other commoners she knew could be frustratingly inflexible.

“You’re a special guy,” she said. “All those noble ladies wanting to marry you? One of them is going to be very lucky. You’d make a good husband.”

Lorenz blushed. It was kind of cute. “Only for a noblewoman? Not a commoner?”

He pulled her closer, which wasn’t so cute. Now her chest pressed against his, which made it much harder for her to follow his lead. Thank goodness she had refused to wear shoes with a heel. Fortunately, he slowed until they were barely moving at all.

“Wouldn’t your parents lose their minds if you married a commoner?” she asked.

“I am my own man and make my own decisions. My father won’t be head of the house for much longer. This new world demands new ideas.”

Leonie scrambled for a response. It felt like he was having two conversations with her—one with his words and one beneath. Subtlety was not her forte. She preferred a direct approach.

“So long as it’s for the good of House Gloucester, huh?” she finally managed.

Lorenz shook his head. “So long as it’s for the good of the people. The Alliance may no longer exist, but we must each still care for our territories. If I am to be a good steward, it is not a vapid decoration of a wife I need. I need a strong, dedicated woman who understands the needs of the common folk.”

“Sounds romantic.”

“I was not under the impression you cared much for romance.”

Leonie shrugged. “I don’t. Relationships get in the way of being Fódlan’s most renowned mercenary. I’m not in love with anyone, nor do I ever plan to settle down.”

The color fled Lorenz’s cheeks, and he seemed a bit unsteady beneath her hands. “Are you all right?” she asked. “Do you need to sit down?”

Leonie gasped as he crushed her to him. Maybe he really was going to topple, if he needed her for support that badly. She should help him, but she’d have to be careful of his pride. The king’s wedding wasn’t a place Lorenz would want to lose face.

She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held his hand, putting her free arm around his waist. Fortunately, a bench was nearby, and she managed to guide him to it. People might think they were cuddling, but so what? She was a free woman. Besides, people didn’t pay as much attention to Lorenz as he thought they did.

“Let’s take a rest,” she said as they sat. “Should I get you some wine?”

Lorenz grabbed her hand when she went to leave. “Even Jeralt got married and had a family.”

“Yeah, after a long career as a successful mercenary and knight. Let me get you that wine.”

Leonie slipped her hand from his, gathered up her skirts so she could move better, and went to find him a drink. Maybe she’d get one for herself, too. She had a feeling it was going to be a long evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorenz moaned and put a hand to his head as he awoke. The throbbing in his skull made it difficult to see, made it difficult to think. Shameful, to have drowned his sorrows in wine during the wedding feast. He remembered precious little after his disastrous dance with Leonie. Hopefully, his behavior hadn’t embarrassed him.

A small half-snore snagged his attention. He squinted, trying to focus. Someone was in bed with him. No, on the bed, on top of the covers, fully clothed. They even wore their shoes.

Lorenz frowned then stared. Leonie lay beside him on her stomach, face turned toward him. A bit of drool seeped from the corner of her mouth. Yet he could not tear his eyes away.

She seemed dead to the world. He removed his gloves, reached out, and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Her skin was soft and smooth. A shiver worked its way through his core. The things she’d said the night before came rushing back. He was a fool for hiring her, but he wanted her by her side. Even if they were never more than friends, it was better than being without her.

Leonie was beautiful. A part of him hoped she would never wake up, that he could lay next to her and pretend their lives were one. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

His touch must have woken her, for her eyes fluttered open. Her bleary gaze slowly focused on him. The scent of wine remained on her breath.

“Hey,” she said with a sleepy smile, making his heart clench. “Good morning.”

He ought to sit up, to be proper, but his head hurt too much. “Good morning.”

The gazed at each other in silence. Lorenz could imagine leaning forward and putting his arms around her. He did not.

“What…happened last night?” he finally dared ask.

“You drank a lot and got sad, so I brought you back here. I had quite a bit to drink myself. But hey, look on the bright side. At least we’re both still wearing our clothes.”

Lorenz was not so sure that was a bright side. “Did I say or do anything shameful?”

“I got you out of the hall before you started crying.”

“I _what_?”

“You’re not unlovable, Lorenz, even if you seem to think you are when you’ve had a bit to drink. Some people are just melancholy drunks.”

“I do _not_ think I’m unlovable. I just want _you_ to—” He shut his mouth so quickly his teeth clicked.

Leonie propped herself up on her elbows. “You want me to what?”

Lorenz’s face heated, and he looked away.

Leonie smiled. “Come on, tell me.”

“I’d rather not.” He frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Have you woken up unclothed after a night of drinking?”

Leonie chuckled. “What, you thought I was a virgin?”

Lorenz stared.

“Oh.” Her grin widened. “ _You’re_ still a virgin.”

Lorenz spluttered. “This is an indecent conversation. Intercourse should be reserved for the sanctity of the marriage bed, a bond of love between spouses—”

“Wasn’t it just yesterday we were talking about how many nobles marry for love?” Leonie asked, the smile still on her face. “The marriage bed is just a place for you to make heirs, right?”

He scowled. Damn her, she always threw him off track. Her angle on the world was just different enough from his own that he had trouble predicting it.

“It’s fun, you know,” Leonie said softly.

Her tone gave him goose bumps. Would she be amenable, if he put his arm around her? The gown she wore exposed her throat and décolletage. It would be so easy to roll over and kiss her.

“I shall wait until marriage, thank you very much,” he said between his teeth. His head hurt too much anyway.

Leonie shrugged. “To each their own.”

“H-how many lovers have you had?” His tone sounded strangled even to himself. The thought of other men’s hands on her only compounded the nausea from his hangover.

“Why does it matter? Does it change my value as a mercenary?”

“Absolutely not. I have never held others to the same standard I hold myself.”

Leonie shook her head. “One of the things I both like and hate about you.”

“How many?”

“I don’t know. Three? Two before our reunion during the war, and the third was definitely a mistake.”

Lorenz relaxed. Most of her experience had been gained during the five years they had been apart. War was a terrible thing. He did not blame her for finding comfort where she could.

“The most recent was when?”

“About a year ago, I think?”

Again, it was when they were apart. Surely that meant something?

Leonie huffed. “I should get you some water.”

“No need to take care of me.”

“You’re squinting. You’re hungover, aren’t you? It’s because you usually drink tea. You have to build up a tolerance, you know.”

Lorenz sighed and covered his face with his hands. “Is that what you’ve done? Built up a tolerance? I hear you’ve built up a tolerance for debt, too.”

Leonie stiffened. “If that’s how you’re going to be, I’ll see you later.”

She slid from the bed. Lorenz sat up despite the shrieking pain in his skull and grabbed her wrist, which made her trip over her skirts. He was barely able to haul her back on the bed before she fell.

“Damn dress,” she growled.

Lorenz froze. She had tumbled into his arms, her head against his shoulder as he cradled her. He blinked down at her, heat bubbling through his body from head to toe. His fingers brushed her hair from her face once more.

“Why do you drink?” Lorenz asked softly. “To imitate Jeralt? I am under the impression he drank to escape his pain. What causes you pain, Leonie? I would give anything to free you from it.”

“I-I have no pain. I have nothing to hide.”

“The girl I knew loathed debt and would never have accrued it.”

Leonie shoved away from him and hiked her skirts to her knees, exposing shapely calves. “The girl you knew didn’t have quite so much blood on her hands. Besides, I send most of my money back to my village.” She scowled and tromped to the door. “I’m a mercenary. You hired me and my troop, and we’ll kill whoever you want us to. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“You’re my friend,” Lorenz said. His head wouldn’t allow him to spring from the bed as he wished.

“As long as you employ my troop, you’re my _boss_.” Leonie took a deep breath. “Let’s keep this simple, all right?”

“Leonie—”

“See you at House Gloucester,” she said and shut the door behind her.

Lorenz groaned and put his hands over his face. A scream bubbled up his throat, but he clenched his teeth against it. Damn it all, what was wrong with him? Why could he never say the right things around her? She had not changed so much, not truly. They knew each other better than anyone. She should be able to see how things ought to be between them.

Ah, there he went again, making assumptions. She had cautioned him from doing just that on several occasions. Very well. If she wished to keep their relationship strictly professional, so be it. He would be the best employer she ever had.

Leonie would meet him at House Gloucester. They would be together. Then, at long last, he would find a way to tell her how he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonie approached the manor, gut churning. Dimitri’s wedding feast was still fresh in her mind even though it had been weeks ago. She kept her expression cheerful, however—couldn’t let the troops see that anything was amiss. Her soldiers took their cues from her, including mood.

The manor was almost a castle. Although Gloucester wasn’t a duchy, it might as well have been. Strange, to think that Lorenz’s father had been her lord all along.

The grounds were extensive and immaculately kept. Come the blooming season, they’d burst into flower. The hedges were sculpted, and a fountain burbled just out of sight. Leonie preferred untamed natural beauty, but the gardens were still lovely. They’d be a wonder to behold in all their glory.

Lorenz appeared on his horse from a side path. The gold on his armor caught the light. He paused his mount, and his gaze met Leonie’s. For a moment, his sharp features softened, and his eyes sparkled. She quickened her horse’s pace, her heart picking up tempo along with it.

“Leonie!” Joy passed over his expression, only to be quickly shuttered. She was surprised how much it stung.

“Lorenz. Good to see you. Reporting for duty.”

He nodded, and an awkward silence fell. Maybe she should shake his hand or hug him or something. They were old friends. Somehow, it didn’t feel like it.

“Well.” Lorenz shifted in his saddle. “Let me show you to the barracks and the stables. We’ve had some reports of brigands that I’m hoping you and your band can take care of.”

Leonie grinned. “That’s why we’re here. We’ll take care of it—we’re the best of the best.”

Her soldiers cheered behind her. Lorenz shot them an indulgent smile, but it quickly fell away. A haunted expression passed over his features before he schooled them to indifference.

He led them past the barracks to the stables, where he handed his horse off to a groom. Other staff arrived to help situate the mercenaries, and Leonie found herself standing to one side with Lorenz, watching their progress.

“I wanted to invite you to dine with me tonight, but then I recalled you wished to restrict our dealings to business only,” he said, tone sharp.

“I did say that,” she said. “Thank you for respecting my wishes.”

He nodded, curt. “Well, then. I’ll leave you to it.”

It was like a punch to her chest when he turned and left. “Lorenz.”

He turned, eyebrow raised, cautious hope on his face.

Her courage failed her. “It’s good to see you. I look forward to working with you.”

“Of course, Captain,” he said with another sharp nod and disappeared in the direction of the manor.

Leonie sighed. Working for a friend was a mistake. If only he wasn’t paying them so well. She’d just have to find a way to make it work. She always did, one way or another.

It didn’t take long to get her troops settled. The barracks were spotless and roomy. Unsurprising, considering Gloucester had the resources to make things nice as well as a history of working with mercenaries. They quickly fell into a rhythm. Lorenz, not his father, would assign them missions, and they would do the work and return. Lorenz himself avoided her.

Once, Leonie saw him in the gardens, escorting a young woman. The woman was dark-haired and beautiful, gliding gracefully by his side as she held onto his arm. Her hair and dress were perfectly fashionable. She said something, and Lorenz smiled down at her. The wind carried their laughter towards Leonie.

Leonie almost wished for her bow, but it was for the best she didn’t have it on her.

The encounter left her insides in knots. She tried to sleep, but she couldn’t. Eating held no pleasure. The only thing that eased her days was drink, but Lorenz’s remarks about her debt had hit home, so she didn’t spend much coin on liquor.

But Leonie was no coward, and this couldn’t go on forever. She ambushed Lorenz in the stables one morning as he prepared to go for a ride. It was easy enough to make it seem like she just happened to be there.

“Good morning,” she said, trying to sound chipper as he appeared.

He paled when he saw her. “Leonie. Hello.”

“It’s been a while.” She stroked her horse’s nose. “How have you been?”

“Well, thank you. Your troop has been doing admirable work.”

“Thanks.”

Lorenz looked at his horse, at the door, anywhere but at her.

“Are congratulations in order?” she asked, trying to keep her tone light.

He frowned. “Whatever for?”

“I thought you might be engaged.”

“Ah.” He pressed his mouth into a line. “My parents have found a young lady they deem a suitable match, yes.”

“I see.”

Lorenz closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, something he only did when he was deeply conflicted. Leonie had usually seen the gesture when it had something to do with Claude. But Claude was far away.

“I do not plan to wed her. I…do not love her.”

Leonie shrugged. “But will she be good for your house? It’s not as if you love anyone else.”

“That is patently false. There is someone I love dearly. My father has refused to bless the union due to her situation.”

“Yikes,” Leonie said, giving her horse’s neck a pat as her heart sank. “Sounds bad.”

Lorenz shook his head. “I will manage.”

“But if you two love each other, you should be together.” The words tasted bitter on her tongue, and her stomach churned. A cold sweat had broken out down her spine. Perhaps she was coming down with something, the way her knees were shaking.

“I fear she does return my love, rendering it moot.”

The cold plaguing Leonie melted away as anger took his place. “Why not? You’re smart, strong, shockingly open-minded for a noble—”

His laugh cut her off.

“What?” She scowled at him. “I can’t compliment a friend?”

“It’s not that. Are you truly so blind?”

“What are you talking about?”

Lorenz covered the ground between them in two strides. He raised his hand and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheeks. She’d forgotten how much taller he was.

“You’re the one who wanted to keep things strictly professional. I merely wanted to have you near.”

An ache twisted Leonie’s innards. Her hand grabbed his, holding it away from her face. She wanted to punch him. No, she wanted to grab him. Or shove him. Maybe put her arms around him. Damn it!

Lorenz leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “It’s you. It has always been you.”

Leonie stared at him.

Lorenz pulled his hand away with a sigh.

No. She wouldn’t let this happen. There were many things in life she wanted, and she’d never hesitated to grab them with both hands. Jeralt wouldn’t have stood idly by.

Leonie gripped the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers. His lips were soft, and he tasted faintly of bergamot tea. He made a sound and went still.

“That was decidedly unprofessional,” Lorenz murmured when she released him.

“You should fire me.”

“If I did, would you leave?”

“I’d have to. A woman has to make money.”

“Then I do not release you from service.”

His arms slid around her, his palm pressing against the small of her back and drawing her near. He bent his head, his mouth brushing against hers. A tremor went through her. He didn’t know how to kiss, but she still liked it. She’d had to follow his lead when they danced at the wedding feast. Now he’d have to follow hers.

Leonie sucked on his bottom lip and was rewarded with a low moan. When she kissed him again, his technique had already improved. He had always been a quick study.

She hooked her fingers in his belt and pushed him up against the wall. The movement was rougher than she anticipated, and he grunted as he hit the stone. She pressed herself the length of him and kissed him again and again. Damn it, he smelled so good. His cheeks were freshly shaven, his skin smooth and soft. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply. He made a sound against her mouth, and his strong hands gripped her waist.

“I have dreamed of this,” Lorenz said when they stopped for air. He rested his forehead against hers. “I have loved you for a very long time.”

Men had told Leonie they’d loved her before, but when Lorenz said it, she believed it. That said… “But I’m a commoner.”

“You were the one who taught me that didn’t matter.”

“What about what’s best for your house?”

He smiled and smoothed her hair with his hands. “The world has changed, after the war. What was best for my father’s generation is not the same as what is best for mine.”

Leonie attacked him again. He shuddered as her lips traveled down his jaw and nibbled at his ear.

“Leonie,” he moaned.

Oh, she liked it when he said her name. She liked it a lot.

Leonie returned her mouth to his and twined their tongues together. He made a sound and melted against the stones. She had to take a step forward to maintain full-body contact.

For a stuck-up, prissy noble, Lorenz seemed to know how to lose himself to passion. His hands gripped her back, pressing her to him. Part of her was surprised he hadn’t stopped her yet with words about propriety or some such.

Damn it, she wanted him. She untied his cravat. His Adam’s apple bobbed. She traced the tendon in his neck with her mouth as she tugged open his collar and unfastened the first two buttons of his shirt. His muscles tensed when she ran her lips over his collarbone and moved his hand to her chest.

“This is highly improper,” he said with a gasp.

“Don’t you like it?”

“That is beside the point.”

“That is exactly the point.”

He released her and ground the heels of his hands against his eyes, collar gaping with the movement. “My apologies. I should have had more discipline—”

“What you need is experience.” Leonie liked this disheveled version of him. She started to unfasten her shirt.

Lorenz clamped his hands over hers, frowning. “We are in a _stable_. We are not even engaged, let alone married.”

“So?”

“It is highly inappropriate!”

“Do you love me?”

His expression softened. “I do.”

“Do you want me?”

“Desperately.”

Leonie shrugged. “Then I don’t see the problem.”

Lorenz sputtered, face red. “It is… It is not how things are done. There is a proper order.”

“You’re right. You have to fire me.”

His eyebrows rose. “Excuse me?”

“I have professional pride, you know? You don’t want everyone to think I’m sleeping with you because you’re paying me, do you?”

The color drained from his face.

“That’s what I thought,” she said. “So, dismiss me and my troop.”

“Then you will have no excuse to stay.”

“That’s true. I’ll visit whenever I can, okay?”

Lorenz took her hand. “I want you to stay. Once you’re my wife—”

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself.” Leonie removed her hand. “I never said I wanted to get married.”

“But you just… Do you love me?”

“I do.” Her throat tightened around the words. “I do love you.”

The happiness in his face twisted her stomach. Because no matter how much she loved him, she still had her own dream. There was no way to have both.

“I’m happy to be your lover,” she said slowly, “but I can’t be your wife.”

His brow furrowed. “I cannot take a lover. The scandal…my standing, and any children must be legitimate heirs.”

“So I’m too common for you, after all.”

“No! That is not at all what I meant.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Will you not reconsider becoming my wife? I know it is a poor setting for a proposal, but—”

“I’ve always wanted to be a mercenary, just like Jeralt.”

“Think of what you are saying. You’ll be in danger. The life I can give you—”

“Isn’t the one I want.” She redid the buttons of her shirt.

Lorenz scrambled to his feet. “Please, I beg you to think about this. You need not answer right away.”

“I know my answer. You and your…” She waggled her hand at him. “Your noble ideals or whatever are what’s stopping us from being together. Besides, your father would never let you marry me. You’ve said it yourself. I can’t see you going against his wishes in this, not while you’re still heir.”

His mouth opened and closed. Leonie looked toward the door so she wouldn’t have to see what was in his eyes. Her chest felt like she’d taken a blow from an axe.

“This was a terrible idea,” she said with a sigh. “I’m terminating our contract. I and my troop will move out tomorrow.”

To his credit, he did not plead further. He nodded as he straightened his clothes. “I understand.”

“Good.” She grabbed his hand, shook it, and pretended not to notice how long he kept hold. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out, but I want you to know you’ll always be my friend. If you ever need my help, just ask.”

“Of course. Please do not hesitate to do the same.”

There was nothing else to be said, so Leonie turned on her heel and marched out of the stables. Many things needed her attention. She spent the day giving the news to her troops and making plans for where to go next. Lorenz was nowhere to be seen.

That was why she was surprised when he came to see them off at dawn the next day. He said little, his expression stoic, but she knew him well enough to see his pain. There was no way to tell him she was sorry, not with the troop around. They shook hands once more, and again his touch lingered.

“So long,” she said.

He nodded. “Please take care.”

Leonie saluted him, signaled her troops to move out, and left to find their next mission.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few weeks after Leonie’s departure, but Lorenz finally felt ready to move forward. The pain in his heart had dulled, if not eased, and he knew what he must do. The majority of her objections were utter nonsense, but one she had made was true—he could not marry a commoner as long as he was his father’s heir. As the lord himself, however…

Lorenz hadn’t known Claude for so long without picking up a few tricks. He made special trips to neighboring houses, ingratiating himself with kindness and aid. His time with Leonie had taught him how to listen without bias, and he listened well. He also spent time with the common people. Mercenary groups quietly moved into his territory. Contracts with merchants and trade agreements with other lords were signed in his hand, not his father’s. His personal wealth grew.

There was not a moment he did not miss Leonie. Often, he wished for her perspective or her guidance. Her levelheadedness and understanding of the common people’s problems would have been a boon.

The memory of her mouth on his was burned into his memory. What she had done to him was vulgar, and it shamed him that it was the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced. Not that she seemed to have any compunction about it whatsoever—she had appeared supremely satisfied by his reaction. If he ever had the chance, he would show her the greatest heights of ecstasy. They would experience it together. That meant he had a bit of studying to do.

To that end, he spent a goodly sum of amount of money on certain embarrassing types of books.

By the time a year had passed, Lorenz was ready. He knocked on the door to his father’s study. “Father? I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

“I’m busy.”

“It regards my selection of a wife.”

“Thank the goddess,” his father muttered on the other side of the door, just loud enough to hear. “It’s about time.”

Lorenz took a deep breath and steeled himself. His father wasn’t going to like what he had to say.

“Come in,” his father said, and Lorenz entered. He glanced at the dark mahogany shelves filled with books and ledgers. The furniture was of the highest quality, only a year or two old. Leonie would think it a terrible waste of funds to replace perfectly good furniture after only a few years. He was inclined to agree with her. It was strange to view his father’s favorite room like a commoner would.

“Sit,” his father said.

Lorenz took a seat, sinking into the plush velvet. He tried to adopt a nonchalant but commanding posture.

“So.” His father peered at the letter he had just signed. “You’ve finally decided on a wife? Is it that Ordelia girl you write?”

Lorenz snorted. As if there were any chance of separating Lysithea and Cyril. Not that he wanted to.

“No. She’s a mercenary.”

His father started at him, his brow slowly furrowing. “I beg your pardon?”

“The woman I wish to marry is of common birth. She is from a hunting village in our territory, and now she leads a very successful band of mercenaries.”

“The one you hired for no good reason a while back? She had a nice figure, I’ll grant you that, but you’re the heir to House Gloucester, the most illustrious house in the former Alliance. It would hardly benefit us to forge a union with commoners—”

“If King Dimitri has his way, we will all be commoners soon.”

“He’s young and misguided.”

“He’s the _king_.”

His father organized some papers into a neat pile and placed them at the corner of his desk. “My answer is no.”

“Oh, dear.” Lorenz allowed himself a chuckle. “You misunderstand. I was not asking.”

“As long as I’m master here—”

“That is precisely what I’m trying to say. It is time I became head of our house.”

His father’s jaw dropped. Lorenz’s insides buzzed, his pulse thundering in his ears.

“Know your place, boy,” his father said.

Lorenz leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. “You have two options. The first is to retire gracefully with Mother and enjoy a life of leisure. The second is to fight me. It is a battle you will not win.”

“We’ll see about that,” his father said, tone chilly.

Lorenz smiled. This was the moment he’d been waiting for. He pulled his father’s most recent ledger toward him and made a show of paging through it. When he found what he was looking for, he placed it in front of his father and ran his finger the length of one of the columns.

“This merchant now deals only with me. As does this one. And this one. How did you think our way of life persisted unchanged even as your revenues fell?”

A muscle in his father’s jaw flexed.

“Me.” Lorenz’s smile blossomed into a grin. “The household guards are on my payroll now. I have several mercenary troops stationed in nearby towns. Please, Father. Do not make me ruin your reputation by publicly opposing you.”

The silence in the room grew thick and charged. His father took deep, shaking breaths through his nose, and his face turned so purple Lorenz wondered if he would faint. Finally, he slammed the ledger shut and glared at Lorenz.

“Fine,” he spat. “I concede. House Gloucester is yours. But know this: You are a fool to disrupt centuries of tradition for a common woman.”

Lorenz made a show of picking a bit of lint off his sleeve. “You misunderstand, Father. I did not do this for love of a commoner. I did this for the sake of our people’s future.”

He left his father fuming and raging. Let the old man work through his impotence. It wasn’t something Lorenz needed to witness. Now all that was left was to formalize the transition and find Leonie. He had no illusions she would be any more amenable to marriage than she had been before, but at least he could see her again. That would have to be enough.

Unfortunately, it turned out she was difficult to find. Her troop moved around often. The only way he had to track her was through the tabs she’d racked up at various taverns.

Lorenz still hadn’t located her three weeks later, when a call for help came from House Ordelia. They were having trouble with bandits—a rather large group of them had amassed and were terrorizing the populace. House Goneril was closer, but they deployed the majority of their troops to Fódlan’s Locket. Gloucester had always been on good terms with Ordelia. It fell to Lorenz to muster his soldiers and come to Ordelia’s aid. Even if it hadn’t, he would have done it for Lysithea’s sake. He gathered his troops and set out at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Ordelia wasn’t a wealthy house. Leonie knew that going in, but she couldn’t just leave Lysithea’s parents hanging. It appeared she was going to have to tighten her belt yet again—better to pay her troops and go without. Her band of mercenaries was the best in Fódlan, and they’d take care of the bandits plaguing County Ordelia in short order.

Or so Leonie thought.

Now, as she sat on her horse on a wooded rise, it became apparent the bandits were less of a ragtag group and more of a standing army of rebels. She clenched her teeth and scowled at the rocky, uneven terrain. One of the things that had made her band so successful was the fact they were exclusively cavalry. On this ground, it would be all too easy to lose a mount. The enemy’s lines extended from the front of the clearing into the wood, so there was no telling how many of them there were.

Leonie swore and strung the Inexhaustible. The season had been dry. There was a natural firebreak to the south, where the Airmid river flowed, and a main road provided another to the east, nearer the mountains. She had a few mages well-versed in wind spells to the west. It was the best she could do.

She lit her arrow, drew her bow, and fired it into the forest where the enemy was hiding.

Her archers and mages followed suit, and soon the forest was alight. Leonie and her front line picked their way down the rocky slope and engaged the enemy in the middle of the clearing. She stabbed with her lance as smoke filled the air.

The enemy panicked and broke, and only then did they reveal their numbers. They had at least twice the fighters Leonie did, filled with a desperate strength as the fire caught the understory and lapped at their backs. The heat and the smoke did no one any favors, but it did thin the enemy’s numbers a bit.

Her soldiers took down at least two enemies each, but it wasn’t enough. Losses accumulated on both sides. Leonie couldn’t afford them.

“Fall back to the ridge,” she bellowed, covering the retreat. “Fall back!”

The wind picked up, driving the fire east. A horn echoed through the valley. Leonie’s head snapped around as a new force poured into the fray, one that bore the banners of house Gloucester.

Foot soldiers armed with pikes and shields marched forward from the west, the wind at their backs, as more and more enemies appeared from the woods. Leonie did her best to ignore the new troops. It was well and good they’d arrived, but she was still in the center of a pack of adversaries. She lashed out with her lance. There were too many of them—an axe took her horse in the neck, and the beast stumbled, taking Leonie with it. She managed to roll free, but the rocks sliced open her hands. The pain was nothing compared to what she’d feel if she got stabbed. She raised her buckler and pulled out her sword.

“Leonie!”

She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the familiar voice. Lorenz sat astride his black armored mount. A Sagittae spell burst forth from his hand and engulfed some of her attackers. Leonie continued to hack at the rest with her blade. Lorenz’s soldiers had yet to catch up after his dash to her side. The two of them were alone and surrounded.

“Climb up behind me,” Lorenz said as he thrust his lance through the throat of one of their opponents.

“If you can get your troops in formation, we’ll be fine.”

“Get up. _Now_.”

She bared her teeth and slashed at one of her attackers. “You’re not my boss anymore. You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“This is not a power struggle between the two of us. I want you to live!”

Leonie ignored him. She lunged and kicked her opponent in the knee. It broke beneath the blow, and the man went down. She stabbed him in the neck.

Lorenz’s mount reared and struck out with its hooves. It was no academy mount—it was a fully trained warhorse. Its blows were just as deadly as its master’s. She was glad it was at her back, just as she was grateful for Lorenz’s magic as he unleashed a barrage of fire balls.

He grunted behind her, and Leonie turned just as a spell unhorsed him. She dropped her sword to catch him. They both tumbled to the ground as the warhorse bucked and slashed the air with its forelegs, keeping enemy combatants at bay. Lorenz regained his feet first, grabbed her wrist, and hauled her to standing.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said as he drew his sword. “Are you hurt?”

She’d struck a rock when they fell, making it hard to put weight on her left leg. “I’m fine.”

“I can tell by your stance that you’re not fine.”

“We’re surrounded. I’d say neither of us are fine.”

Lorenz let loose another round of spells, but they were weaker than before. Leonie picked up her sword and slashed at her attackers. The warhorse was holding up well, but the enemy had managed to maneuver it away from its master, robbing her and Lorenz of its protection. Damn it. Nothing about this fight was going the way it was supposed to.

She and Lorenz stood back to back, attacking as they rotated. They’d fought together for so long it was easy to cover for each other’s weak points. House Gloucester’s banners slowly moved toward them. If they could make it just a few more minutes, they’d likely survive.

Leonie cut down an enemy solider, revealing the mage standing behind him. The mage’s hands glowed with magic, and Leonie braced herself.

“No,” Lorenz shouted.

Leonie grunted as he shoved her behind him and cast. The resulting shockwave blew everyone in a fifteen-foot radius off their feet. Leonie rolled with it and was upright again in a moment. She spun around just as two soldiers drove their weapons into Lorenz, who was still on the ground. His scream cut through the din of battle. The edges of her vision turned red. She charged forward and swung her sword as hard as she could at the nearest of the two. Her blade stuck in the bones of his neck, and she had to kick him in the chest to dislodge her blade. The other began to run, so she threw her hunting knife and got him in the back of the leg. He fell just in time to be trampled by the attacking Gloucester forces.

The allied foot soldiers surrounded her and their fallen commander as the mounted troops chased down the enemy. Leonie dropped her sword and fell to her knees beside Lorenz. He lay on his back, sword punched between the plates of armor over his abdomen, and a spear had pierced his left shoulder. Her hands hovered over him as her vision blurred.

His hand trembled as he raised it to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. A tear leaked from the corner of his eye. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a wheeze. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek. “Don’t you dare die, you hear me? If you give up, I will never forgive you.”

“Should’ve…trained…more,” he whispered.

“Should’ve minded your own damn business and stayed home.”

Lorenz shook his head, the movement small. His eyelids drooped. Ice speared Leonie’s chest. She’d almost made a textbook error and let shock overcome her. Her hands fumbled at her belt pouch. It had to be in here, it just had to be.

“This’ll wake you up,” she said as she pulled the sword and spear from his body. He arched and screamed in agony, blood spurting from the wounds.

Leonie’s fingers finally grasped the bottle. She uncorked it with her teeth, held him down with her knee and one hand, and poured the elixir into his mouth with the other. He choked at first, then drank it down. When the bottle was empty, his head lolled to the side, and his eyes slid shut. She gathered him into her arms and prayed to the goddess that he wasn’t dead as the battle wound down around them.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorenz woke in a bed with a firm mattress and soft blankets. The four-poster had no canopy or curtains, and it sat in a small but well-appointed room. Large windows with heavy drapes looked out upon a modest garden. A fine porcelain washbasin and pitcher sat on a nearby commode. A single red rose in a vase stood on the table next to the bed. There was an armoire, as well as an overstuffed chair next to the fireplace. His armor—still damaged from the battle—inhabited a stand in a corner of the room.

Judging by the angle of the light, it was late afternoon. He wore a loose nightshirt over bandages wrapped around his entire torso. No blood seeped through, and when he moved, he was sore but not in agony.

He lay and watched the birds out the window, dozing, until the door opened. Instead of a servant, Leonie appeared with a glass of water.

“Oh!” She grinned, and he’d never seen anything so beautiful. “You’re awake. I’ll go get you something to eat.”

Lorenz reached for her and winced. “No, wait. Please.”

“Sure.” She sat on the edge of the bed, wearing her usual mercenary outfit, appearing as she always had.

“How are you? Were you injured?” he asked. It took all his willpower not to grab her hand.

Leonie shook her head. “I’m fine. I had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing major.”

He exhaled and relaxed back on the pillows. His greatest worry was now relieved.

“It appears that, by some miracle, I also survived,” he said.

Leoni snorted. “Miracle my foot. You think I’d go into battle unprepared? I had a few elixirs, and there are several healers in my troop. We had the worst of it fixed before we even got back to House Ordelia. Although it was pretty bad to begin with. You were out almost two days.”

Ah, so that was where they were. Part of him felt uncomfortable about taking advantage of their hospitality, but it was a very small part. They had asked him for aid, after all. Ensuring he was convalescing comfortably was only fair.

“It seems you saved my life,” he said.

“And you saved mine. I’d say we’re even. Your horse is amazing, by the way.”

Lorenz frowned as he looked at her. “I’m glad you appreciate him.”

“I sure do. He was a good boy while I rode back here with you.”

Lorenz’s eyebrows rose. “You rode Obsidian? He’s trained to not let anyone ride him but me.”

“He’s smart, and I got you up on him before I mounted. I’m sure he could tell I was trying to save you.”

“Perhaps that is so.”

Lorenz fell silent, suddenly very tired. Here she was, so close, and yet all the things he wanted to say to her stuck in his throat.

“I…” Leonie began. She laced her fingers and looked down at her hands, expression solemn. “I saw a lot of terrible things in the war. We had to destroy people we knew. I can’t pretend it doesn’t haunt me. But seeing you lying there with those weapons sticking out of you…I thought I was going to lose you, and that fear made me freeze. I’ve never felt so horrible in my life, except for when Jeralt died.”

Hearing her pain shouldn’t have made him feel good, and yet it did. “I still love you,” he said.

“I love you, too.”

She took his hand. Her palm was rough with calluses, her fingers strong. It wasn’t a delicate, ladylike hand, but it wasn’t supposed to be. He didn’t want it to be.

“If you find marriage objectionable,” he said, watching her expression, “I would not be opposed to becoming lovers. I have realized that I do not need a ceremony to commit my life to yours, and no child we produced would be illegitimate. I can adopt an heir, if you do not want children.”

“Funny, I was thinking that married life might not be so bad. You can be single-minded, but you’re not really the controlling type. I still need some time to think about it, though. It’d be a big change for me.”

Lorenz squeezed her hand. The hope that had risen within him refused to be stuffed back into its box. “Take what time you need. I will be here when you are ready.”

“I know.” Leonie shot him a smile, eyes bright with unshed tears. “And I’m grateful for it.”

“Will you kiss me now? I would sit up, but…”

“Are you sure? I sort of forced myself on you last time. I’m sorry for that.”

“You were indeed overly forceful that day, but I would be a liar if I said I did not enjoy it.”

“All right, then.”

Leonie pulled off her boots—he breathed a sigh of relief at this small sign of civility—and lay on her stomach next to him, propped up on her elbow. Lorenz closed his eyes as her mouth found his. Their kisses were sweet, gentle, and loving—at first. The movement of their lips grew more impassioned, and she made a sound and tangled her fingers in his hair when he slipped his tongue against hers.

She finally pulled away, panting. “Keep that up and I’m not going to be able to stop. We should wait until you’re healed.”

“I refuse to wait until I am fully healed to kiss you. Will you…” He took a deep breath and forced out the next words before he lost courage. “Joinmeinbedtonight?”

Leonie chuckled. “I’ve already been sleeping in here, so I don’t see why not.”

Sure enough, the corner of a cot poked out from behind a dressing screen. Warmth filled him at the thought she wouldn’t leave him injured and alone. She had been with him the entire time. Perhaps she really did love him.

“Such scandal,” Lorenz murmured with a smile.

Leonie grinned and smoothed his hair away from his face. “Only the best scandal for you.”

“I suppose I shall have to learn to live with it.”

She gave him another soft, sweet, lingering kiss and put on her boots. “Rest for now. I’ll have the healer come take another look at you while I get you something to eat.”

“Thank you.” It was all he could do not to grab her hand and never let go, but somehow, he found the strength.

Leonie departed. Soon after, a healer arrived and worked a few spells. Lorenz felt better after the session and was sitting up by the time Leonie returned with some porridge. It was common fare, but she had cooked it herself. That alone made it as precious as any feast.

After he ate, she helped him bathe. He was recovered enough he didn’t truly need the assistance, but he wasn’t about to turn it down. It was a bit embarrassing undressing in front of her—he’d never been naked in front of a woman before—but the way her gaze swept his body restored his confidence.

“I like your body,” she said as she handed him the soap and a washcloth. “You’re slender but toned.”

Lorenz opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out as she took off her shirt. “Wh-what…what…”

“Oh, should I not join you?”

“I-I…yes, please do.”

Blood rushed to his cheeks as she stripped. Goddess, she was beautiful. She bore several scars, but her skin was otherwise flawless. She tied her hair up on top of her head, exposing her elegant neck. The tub was a tight fit for two people. Lorenz didn’t mind the cramped quarters in the least.

She took the soap and washcloth from him—he’d been just holding it, stunned like a fool—and lathered up. Her movements were businesslike as she scrubbed his back, his chest, his arms, even his legs and feet. He insisted on washing his own intimate bits, although he harbored no illusions she was unaware of his state.

“Wash me now,” Leonie said, presenting her back to him.

Lorenz tried to keep his thoughts clinical as he washed her back, shoulders, and arms. When it came to her chest, he broke out in a sweat.

“Come on, soap me up,” she said.

“I think you enjoy torturing me,” he mumbled.

“Doesn’t have to be torture, you know. This can have a happy ending.”

She took his hands and showed him what to do. Lorenz continued touching her, his concentration on performing the task properly distracting him from his own arousal. Her body was a wonderland, his every dream fulfilled. A part of him—most of him—couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

“Want to continue this in bed?” she asked breathlessly.

Sure enough, the water had gone cold.

“I would love nothing more,” he said. “Let me wash my hair. It smells like smoke, and I want this to be perfect.”

“Don’t set your expectations too high. It can be awkward until we get used to each other.”

As if he would ever get used to touching Leonie. His gaze devoured her as she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. He washed his hair as quickly as he could. Getting out of the tub proved more challenging than he’d anticipated, since his wounds were still a tad tender, but he managed.

Leonie handed him a towel, nonchalant about her nudity. “You should wear your hair in a ponytail. Get it out of your way. You’ll be able to fight better, and I’ll be able to see your entire face.”

“You are so romantic.”

“You know exactly how I am and have for a long time. It’s a little late to complain.”

He dried off and allowed her to pull his hair back before he slid into bed. She propped him up with pillows so he could sit up more comfortably and slid in next to him.

“See?” Leonie kissed his throat and nibbled on his ears. “Isn’t it nice, having your hair pulled back?”

He answered her with a kiss. Her arms slid over his shoulders and behind his neck as his hands found her hips. Heaven, this was pure heaven.

“Your injuries are all right?” she whispered against his mouth.

“If they pain me, I will let you know.”

Any residual discomfort he felt was overwhelmed by the pleasure of having her in his arms. They explored each other with hands and mouths, and when they joined, when there was truly no space between them at all, Lorenz’s eyes grew misty with the beauty of it. Never had he felt so complete, so accepted. That they reached the pinnacle of ecstasy was merely a bonus.

“That was your first time?” Leonie murmured against his shoulder afterward. “You did well.”

“A true noble endeavors to excel in all things.”

She snorted. “Some things take practice.”

“True, but education can make up for experience.”

“Should I be jealous?”

Lorenz smoothed her hair away from her face. The idea of Leonie being jealous was far more delicious than it ought to be. “Of course not. I did embarrass myself by purchasing certain sorts of books, however.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Just when I think I have you all figured out, you surprise me.”

“Likewise.”

She kissed his cheek and relaxed against him. He improved the situation by kissing her on the mouth and curling around her, already half asleep

“I know you have your own goals to pursue,” he said softly as his eyes fluttered closed. “I do as well. Yet falling asleep every night with you in my embrace seems like the most beautiful of dreams.”

Leonie blushed. “Keep saying things like that and you might just turn me into a romantic after all.”

Lorenz chuckled and drew her closer. He might not have the life he truly wanted with her, but what she had given him was enough. As sleep claimed him, he was both content and looking forward to what the next day would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

While Lorenz slept like the dead, Leonie spent a restless night. He put off a lot of body heat, and she ended up tossing one of the blankets onto the floor around midnight. The thought of him reading erotic manuals in order to learn to please her made her smile into the darkness. None of her previous lovers had cared much about her enjoyment. But none of her previous lovers expected her to wear fancy dresses and act like a grand lady.

And yet…Lorenz seemed to have moved past who he wanted her to be and finally accepted who she was. As much as she hated to admit it, that changed everything. Making love with him hadn’t been the same as with other men. It had been better, more meaningful. Once Lorenz improved his stamina, well, she got hot again just thinking about it.

Maybe she shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss what he was offering.

Leonie woke with the dawn and watched Lorenz sleep for a while. Her thoughts swirled and collided and finally drove her out of bed. She went to the kitchen and requested breakfast—so strange, to make requests like a noble would—and hurried back to the warm bed. Lorenz groped for her in his sleep and pulled her tight against him. Tears pricked her eyes.

When he finally awoke, she was waiting. His eyelids fluttered open, and the softest, sweetest smile she’d ever seen him make curved his mouth. She couldn’t help but kiss him then, despite the scrape of his whiskers.

“Good morning, my love,” he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. “Thank you for last night.”

Leonie kissed his hand. “How are your injuries?”

“I am sore but well.”

“I hope we didn’t strain you.”

“No. In fact…”

Lorenz kissed her neck, his hand wandering down her stomach. She caught it before it reached between her legs.

“I have something I want to say first.”

Lorenz withdrew his hand, eyebrow raised.

“I know you’re the one who paid off my debts,” Leonie said. “And sent money covering the cost of my education to my village.”

Lorenz’s mouth flattened into a line.

Leonie sighed. “Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out? Really? It’s just the sort of ‘noble’ thing you would do.”

“My apologies if I’ve offended you.”

“No, it was nice of you. I like not having to worry about it anymore. It’s just I don’t know how to repay you.”

“It was not a transaction; it was a gift. One to make your life easier, because I love you.”

“I guess what I’m saying is I don’t see how I can make _your_ life easier. You know I care about things being equal and fair.”

“It is one of the many values we share. However, you do yourself a disservice. You help me be a better leader by challenging my assumptions and providing a different perspective. You add your expertise by directing troops. You are competent and level-headed. To put it simply, you make me happy. I enjoy your company no matter the situation.”

“I don’t have great manners. I’m not a good dancer.”

“I doubt those things are beyond your capacity to learn.”

Leonie fell silent, head resting against his chest. His heart beat slow and steady. His arms were strong and gentle. He made her happy, too. Maybe he was right, and she could help him after all.

“Okay,” she said, throat tight. “Let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

Lorenz chuckled and squeezed her. Then he slid out of bed—she didn’t miss how tenderly he moved—and dug something out of his clothes. When he returned, he went down on one knee, naked beside the bed.

“This was not how I imagined renewing my proposal, but you have taught me to be flexible.” He smiled and held out a ring. “Leonie, will you marry me?”

“I just said I would.”

Leonie softened her words with a smile and extended her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger. It was gold engraved with stylized vines and a modest green gem set in the center. Classy but not fussy. Seemed like he took her tastes into account and not his when he chose it. That was a good sign.

“I am the happiest man in the world.”

He slid back into bed beside her, and this time she let his hands wander where they would.

“Do you think we could merge my remaining troops into the Gloucester forces?” Leonie asked before she got too distracted.

“Of course.”

That was the last piece of the puzzle for her. She let her thoughts of the future drift away and focused on what Lorenz was doing with his hands. Oh yes, he was a very quick study.

And this was only the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorenz announced their wedding as soon as they returned from Ordelia. It caused quite the stir amongst the old guard nobles, but Lorenz’s reputation could weather the damage. His former classmates who were either now lords or heirs sent congratulations, apparently unsurprised. Part of him worried his parents would refuse to come to the wedding, since Leonie was a commoner, but they were planning on attending. Perhaps his father had come around and finally understood that the world was changing, and they must change with it.

If only Leonie would consent to let him buy her a new gown for the wedding. She insisted upon wearing what he’d gifted her for Dimitri’s nuptials. It seemed a terrible breach of etiquette, but Leonie refused to care.

“It’s a perfectly lovely dress,” she said as she rose from their bed. “Nobody’s going to remember what I wore to Dimitri’s wedding. That was over a year ago.”

Lorenz sighed. “You would be surprised at what nobles remember.”

“And you care what they think?”

“They’re my peers—”

“Even if the common people are eventually the ones who determine who leads them?”

Lorenz closed his mouth. She had a good point, as usual.

“If you’re so desperate to spend money, pay for a commoner to attend the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery or the Officer’s Academy.”

“Very well.”

She turned to him, eyes wide. “Really?”

“The leader of your village may select a promising youth. Consider it a wedding gift. Unless you would prefer a warhorse of your own.”

Leonie bit her lip and frowned. “No, the first idea is better.”

Little did she know, she would get both. He smiled to himself.

“What are you so happy about?” she asked, still frowning.

His smile widened. “You.”

Leonie chuckled and finished getting dressed.

“Remember, we need to review the new trade agreements after you finish inspecting the troops,” he said as he picked out a crisp white shirt from his armoire.

“Great.” Leonie sighed. “What a mess.”

“Then it is a very good thing I have you to help me clean it up, my dear,” Lorenz said, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can find me @apauli on Twitter.


End file.
